


Just a break

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternative Universe - FBI, Argentina, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Dark Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Escape, Escape Pod Ending, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, FBI wanted, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Rising References, Hannibal in Argentina, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love Crime, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Post Season 2, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Wanted Criminals, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Juan Domingo Perón gave Nazi war criminals refuge in Argentina after World War II. If we’re going to allow Nazis in, we might as well allow cannibal serial killers ¯\_(ツ)_/¯............................................................................Prompt 5, Hannibal and Will escape to Argentina.





	Just a break

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Abigail was killed by her father from the beginning. I like the idea of a murder family, but I like it better when they don't have to deal with children.

It's a beautiful winter's day in Argentina; in that country, the economy isn't the only unstable aspect, the weather is as unpredictable as this charming foreign couple, Michael and Davide. Of course, that’s what their new identities tell us; actually they’re among the most wanted criminals by the FBI, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. It's a shiny afternoon; pretty warm for mid-September. Will, now called Michael, learned to live with the fact that autumn is winter, winter is like a spring with a lot of breeze in it, and spring doesn't exist, it's just another summer. Will feels a melancholy inside him when he remembers his small and cozy house in Wolf Trap, Virginia. However, it was his decision to leave it behind. In his daily life, there’s no longer such a thing as the snow and forests, or his dogs and Jack Crawford. In Buenos Aires, you can find the big city, with its European architectural style that contrasts with the endless fields of crops and farming cattle. Davide, or in other words Hannibal Lecter, is unable to neglect his European background; he’s fully aware that Latinoamérica is far different from Europe or even North America. The reason not to flee to another European place, be it Italy or Spain, is simply because they know that if they want to make a change for themselves, they must do it from the unknown. Will and Hannibal have no fear whatsoever, they no longer have much to lose. They have each other, and that's more than enough.

_"Why did you choose this place, exactly?"_

_"I thought it was appropriate for you, and for myself, too. It is interesting; do you know that it is told this is the birthplace of Juan Domingo Perón?"_

_“Hum, cool, I guess.”_

And so, here we find a pair of cannibal serial killers, who are most wanted by the United States of America, living a solitary life, a quiet and peaceful life on the outskirts of a lovely city. The city of Lobos is more of a family-like town than a city itself; only a few kilometers away from the capital of Buenos Aires, but away from everything else at the same time. A city where people are friendly and welcoming compared to the stressed and sulky people of large places with tall buildings and huge populations. Hannibal is too European to live in such a nice and homely place, that's more Will's style. For the same reason, these two live near the city outskirts, in a country stay; between the rustic and the fancy and unifying their respective preferences in it. Will enjoys to toss around town, its parks and restaurants are ideal if you want to have a good time; however, on this occasion, it’s Hannibal's turn to choose where to go. It's another stay, in between being a hotel and a romantic French castle called "La Candelaria."

_"I see why you chose this place... it suits your style and personality."_

_“Indeed; but if it makes you content, you can choose a more rustic place for our comfort next time."_

It's been more than two years since these serial killers fled their own country. Years ago, Alana wasn't pregnant yet, Jack's wife was still alive, and Jack was still an FBI agent. The first year, Will and Hannibal went to Paris to stay only about four months; Another year, and they went to Argentina. There, they hid from everyone; no visits to tourist places and big cities, no conversations with locals, no staying in a certain place for long time periods. As time went by, they learned that locals or the authority in itself, have no interest in international matters, much less in wanted criminals. 

Hannibal has neither slaughtered nor eaten human flesh again. He said once, he prefers to eat the rude and he has no reason not to eat human ones. To him, they' re mere lambs, pathetic, detestable and annoying lambs. The real reason, however, is that he hasn't had the time to hunt his victims. In Argentina everything is calmer when it comes to solving crimes, the authorities are even more corrupt than ordinary people; this is a misfortune for citizens, but convenient for any criminal. Anyway, he simply decided to take a kind of three-year hiatus, to keep a low profile and to be content by eating animal meat. Both, Hannibal and Will, know that this hiatus will not last long; they already have accepted their true nature, they don't fight against their own selves at all.

Meanwhile, Hannibal watches as his partner looks cheerful as he caresses one of those strong, magnificent polo horses; the sunlight hits him right on his face, his hair once furled with curls, is now short and straight. On days like these, the ex-doctor reflects on his true feelings; many claims he' s a sick bastard who lacks to feel any emotion other than the pleasure of killing, but he' s well aware of his unconditional love for his deceased sister Mischa, sensing an indescribable pain in his chest every time he remembers those Lithuanian winters.

Hannibal got very lonely for a long time. What others see as horrible or sinful, he sees it as beautiful and enchanting. He was able to feel equal and to spend the time with someone other than the solitude when he discovered Will. It's true that at first, he had to give Will a hand to unveil the inner beast, to open the doors to a world that only our cannibal knows. Of course, they're both aware that nothing lasts forever. Death follows them every step of each way, no matter where they are located. Will prefers to ignore the future, treasuring the present because it's now when he feels like living truthfully. Hannibal, on the other hand, prefers not to ignore, just to settle and accept reality.

This pair of killers had a different beginning to the story, an outcome still in development and awaiting a proper ending according, or not, to their needs. An afterthought that will surely not end in Argentina, in that nice and affable country.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, and for whatever the reason, my country has been for quite some time now a safe refuge for these delicious deviants and Machiavellian monsters. Instead of coming here to buy a campo and lead a healthy life planting soybeans, they come here to hide because they feel we won’t mind their homicidal tendencies ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
